What Happens Underground, Stays Underground
by The King's Mistress
Summary: A collection of short stories written about Jareth, his 'Queen', 'Mistress', and later on, his 'old friend', Erik. Stories for the most part are with the OCs.
1. Before The Stories

**This is just a note beforehand, to let any readers know that these stories follow no specific storyline that connects each to the next, as it is just a collection of the short stories I've written, regarding the King, Queen, Mistress, and later on, the Phantom as well, the Queen and Mistress being characters belonging to my friend and I. Unfortunately, however, stories written by my friend, cannot be posted, as she does not want them open for the public eye.**

* * *

**At this point in time, I have a little over 40 typed out; it's just a matter of quickly going back through, and posting them. Age ratings may differ for some stories, and those that are will have an A/C stating so.**

**Admittedly, the concept of the crossover with the Phantom of the Opera was inspired by two people writing comics on Deviantart [Pika-la-Cynique and AsheRhyder], though I can _assure_ you, the content is not the same. The crossovers, however, will not start appearing until later on in my posts, sorry!  
**

**If you have any problems with my stories, feel free to either message me or stop/not read them altogether.**

* * *

**The first few stories are written in first-person, though the ones after that are strictly written in third-person, as I found it to be far easier to write as well as make a lot easier for reading and not getting tired of all the I's me's and my's, because honestly, I found it got rather repetitive and boring!  
**

* * *

**Without further ado, I will begin posting the stories soon and hope that they may provide, in the least, a way to ease your boredom.**


	2. Life Anew

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd of course, I _clearly_ do not own Labyrinth, or any of the wondrously random things of it!**

**I will not continue to say this, because it is quite obvious!  
**

**So please, enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was very different living in the Underground. Not that I suspected otherwise, given that it _was_ a _magical place_ hidden away from all of humanity, filled with goblins and various other strange creatures, but it still proved to be very interesting! There was much to learn, so much to explore...well, at least when the King didn't have me doing some small task or another. After all, being a castle servant was a role that I chose to play!

We weren't _always_ living in the Underground, though. Since I kind of beat the King at his own game, he was a lot more lenient on the matter. He allowed us to go back and forth between here and home to maintain our regular lives as well. We had still been in high school when Jareth had first come to me, and I led him to his present Queen, and summer break made for an excellent way to get into the hang of our roles; something we found a lot easier to do than thought! The Queen likes to order the goblins around in a gentle manor, and absolutely _loves_ to bother the King wherever and whenever she can. I, on the other hand, really enjoy working in the kitchens and doing a bit of cleaning here and there, _plus_, it helped keep me at a slightly greater distance from the King...I can never help but blush and have a minor panic attack when he is too near! I _really_ can't handle pretty men very well...especially if they're taller than me. I find it unnervingly intimidating, and yet-

"Good morning, my little Mistress...~" the King purred, drawing my attention back to reality. I turned slightly to give a quick glance at him; that man is can be a danger when he is not in your direct line of sight. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning smoothly against the wall, a small smirk playing his features, those mismatched eyes baring a hint of playfulness. He slipped from the wall, casually meandering further into the kitchen, leaving me no choice but to turn around and focus quite intensely on my task at hand, trying to contain my fervent blush. I listened as his footsteps drew closer and closer, keeping his slow-going pace until he was right behind me. I shut my eyes, trying not to hyperventilate as I went through a minor panic; it was not often he came so close to me, and I was still very unused to it. A man so powerful, so beautiful, so close... I slowly opened my eyes as the room stood dead silent; relaxing slightly as I had begun to think that he had left.

"Might I ask what you are doing..?" he purred right into my left ear, causing me to squeak loudly in surprize from the little jump-scare he provided. He chuckled, one of his hands brushing against my back in case I was to fall. I jumped again, hitting my hand against the counter as I flailed them up, yelping slightly as I grasped it, slipping away from him. He watched me as I backed away several feet, my eyes just a little watery, though not from my newly acquired injury. He has found great amusement in how timid I am when he is close, and it does not help in the slightest that he discovered my blind spot. With no left-side peripheral vision, he can very easily sneak up on_ and_ frighten me. He wore a smile, though not as big as the one before as he began to slowly approach me, causing me to instinctively retreat back just as slowly in return. "Come here, Mistress... I just want to see..."

"N-no! I-it's fine, really!" I stuttered, oh-so-believably. I soon found myself caught against another counter, stuck watching as Jareth stalked a little closer. After he got to a certain distance, I couldn't help but keep my head lowered, opting to stare at the floor in hopes of keeping myself intact, despite my voice which was quickly failing. My hand didn't even hurt anymore; it was merely a small throb. "I-I'm okay, it's nothing! It doesn't even h-"

"Give me your hand, Mistress. Do not _deny_ me..." he playfully scolded. I knew if I was to look up at him, he would either have a softly reprimanding look or a little smirk, neither of which I would be able to handle. He slowly lifted his hand, palm up, waiting for me. There was a small pause as I stood frozen. "_Mistress..._"

I winced slightly, making the smallest of whines in my throat as I hesitated, slowly lifting my hand to his, flinching in a small retreat as my cold fingertips made contact with his warm, gloved palm. He waited patiently as I somehow managed to bring myself to setting my hand on his, blushing deeply as I thought back to that moment when I'd been running the Labyrinth. I could feel his eyes examining my face as my blush darkened, my eyes teary in all of my nervousness. I gave a quick little glance to our hands as he began to slowly raise them, about to pull back before he stopped. I heard a soft chuckle from him and for some reason I couldn't help but look up. Jareth was looking down at me with a gentle smile, moving his gaze to my hand. I assumed he just didn't want to unnerve me further. He continued raising it up now that he knew I had my eyes on him.

He leaned his face lower, flashing me his eyes for a very short moment as he lightly pressed his lips to my knuckles, his smile soft, yet hinting mischief. He slowly lowered our hands before turning gently on his heel, letting go and beginning to walk away. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve as he continued to the door, pausing as they were suddenly opened, revealing some of his other servants who had been coming to begin their work. They were rather surprized to see him, quickly bowing their heads in respect. Apparently it was not often that the King lingered in such places. He spoke quietly to them, and I watched him motion towards me with his hand, but not turn to look. The servants did throw a few quick glances towards me, and I blushed a little more.

The other servants were also humans who had run Jareth's labyrinth. They, however, resided within the castle together, along with others who worked other services. Unlike the Queen and I, _they_ could not return to the Above. They were the teenagers who had wished their sibling or some annoying child away, ran the labyrinth, but failed to succeed within Jareth's thirteen hour limit. In losing, these were the ones who had felt guilt, and offered themselves to remain in place of the child they lost. He declined these requests, but after long, apparently he decided to begin taking them, as the castle tended to be quite the disaster. So, if any of the people who had lost, offered themselves, he would accept and return the child to the Above.

Though Jareth acted as if they were not even there most of the time, he was not cruel to his servants in the least bit. It was a rarity that he would be seen conversing with one, and in those occasions, it was usually because some requirement or another was not being met or something else needed to be dealt with. After some time, Jareth would eventually allow the servants the opportunity to return Above to their regular lives, should they choose, with no price attached, so long as the lesson was learnt. Some would happily take his generous offer, others preferred to stay. His castle provided safety, and all needs were constantly met; they saw no reasons to leave and return to the havoc and stresses caused by the 'real world'. So long as they fulfilled their tasks given, they were permitted to stay, and they were even given days off from working to do with as they please.

I watched as they gave one last bow to the King, moving to the side as he passed, leaving the kitchen, making sure to glance back at me. After he was gone, the other servants had approached me to fill me in on the details and show me the ropes. The current head chef had been offered his freedom, and graciously accepted, which is where I come into play. He already had a sufficient kitchen crew, and so now with the excuse of the head chef returning Above, Jareth can say that I was brought in to replace the boy. Not that anyone would question the Goblin King anyways.

Most of them were nice enough, though, of course, you did have some angst or drama from some of the younger teens. Jareth often found himself trying to find a means to correct them, usually from small, discreet scolds, or through pure intimidation, and worst comes worst, he would speak with them alone, and then they would not be seen for a few days. This often helped to keep the others in line as well; having the 'unruly' ones missing in action, and then for them not to speak of it after their return. In the reality of it, however, Jareth merely talked to them to try and see why they are behaving in such ways, and more often than not, he would allow them to return Above for some time away, on the condition that they do not tell anyone where they had been. He sought to take care of his servants; they _were_ just kids, after all.

And so here I am, assisting in preparing the King's food, before having to bring it up to his chambers, throne room, study, wherever he decides to eat. Unfortunately, the delivery of his meals also fell upon the head chef as well. It would seem he planned this out a little more thoroughly than the Queen or I thought...not that we minded or anything; it certainly proved entertaining to watch things unfold.


	3. Another Note, Sorry

**I am so sorry for the large leave of absence, my Microsoft Office ran out of time and the Microsoft site wasn't allowing me a functioning installment for the longest time. Then, just as I had some hope, the uninstall feature of the previous version became corrupted. Of course, order to reinstall a working version, I first had to uninstall the broken version, which I could not since it really decided to hate me… :c**

**Anywhom, sorry for the excuses, and I intend to translate more to Word so I can publish them soon! I do not have the stories in between that used to be on my phone, so please bear through the jumpiness in the 'relationships' of everyone. As well, for more major situations or stories that are lost, I will try to rewrite them or make up new ones on my breaks just so things can make a little sense! Hurray for long breaks in college!  
**

**Keep in mind this is a mere collection of short stories!**

**Thank you and have a nice day!**


	4. Feverish

**Not going to say it anymore, as it is clear who I do and don't own, alongside my partner in crime.**

I groaned, rolling over under my covers, nestling myself within the tangled mess.

I shivered, curling up in a ball. _Maybe shorts and muscle shirt wasn't the best sleeping attire after all... How long has the weather been so...bleh..? I feel... woozy..? Is that a word..? My head feels...so thick and cloudy... No matter. There are things to be done._

Stifling a yawn, I rolled out of bed, and miraculously managed to put on quite a few layers of clothing overtop my pyjamas, tie my apron, all the while shaking like a leaf, teeth chattering. Feeling a little better with the new found warmth growing, I left the room, heading towards the kitchens. The King's breakfast wasn't going to make itself.

Everything was a bit of a blur and it felt as if the walls were moving around me as I walked down the hallway, though when I looked at them, they were still. The halls themselves felt like they went on forever... It was dizzying. I hadn't noticed any of the little goblins who had stopped and watched, possibly even asking me something as I stalked towards the kitchen, in a near zombie-like fashion. I couldn't hear them, as I hadn't even noticed them.

I shut the doors behind me as I entered the kitchen. There was a boy already there, and he glanced up from what he was mixing at the sound of my arrival.

"Where have you been? That other girl took the day off remember-we don't exactly have all day...help me!" the usually calm boy exclaimed. I think usually I'd tell him off, but today I just wasn't up to it. Instead, I dragged myself around the counter and began doing things, not really aware of what they were. The boy paused, looking over at me for a moment before rolling his eyes and carrying on.

We managed to get the food made just in time, and the boy carried it off. I thought it was my job to serve..? I guess not. My thoughts are so foggy today, I don't even know what I do.

I started picking up bowls and dirty utensils and put them in a pile next to the sink. Grabbing a rag, I started wiping up any messes on the counters or floors. By the time I finished, the boy had returned. He said something about having to go do something else later, so I would be alone when preparing the dinner food. I left as he began washing the dishes we had used, and started heading back down towards my room. This was going to be a long, exhausting day...

I managed to make it throughout most the day alive, though the more time that passed, the less aware of my surroundings and actions I became. I felt like I was on auto-pilot as I entered the kitchen. _Time to make the dinner food...____Dinner food..?__ Is that right..?_ It doesn't sound right, but I honestly couldn't tell_. Everything...everything is moving, swaying is... is it getting...cloudy in here..? Where... I feel-_

The next thing I knew, something had hit me. Or... I hit something... Something cold... It was beneath me... I can't...move... What's going on...? I can't see... My eyes... I can't open them. I feel panicked-but at the same time...tranquil. Was I on the floor? Yes. Yes, I think I was. I just fell, didn't I? Yes, I fell...___I fell?_

I felt myself beginning to shiver again, despite the many layers of clothing. Wait... What was that? Did someone just open the door?_Brrrrr..._ There's a draft now... I can feel it. I also feel... Did someone just..? It feels like someone's shaking me. I couldn't help but emit a groan in protest. They were talking-saying something... What were they saying? Who is this-they sound frantic.

I suddenly felt a little lighter, as the person lifted me slightly, holding me in an almost sitting position against them. They're saying something... What are they... Warm... They're warm... Huh..? What do they mean by... Oh, is someone else here too..? I groaned again, wanting to move closer to-wait, no!

"Nnnnn..." I complained, suddenly feeling lighter, yet heavier at the same time. Someone had pulled me away from the other person, and... Oh... Hnnn... This one's warmer... I can feel... Their chest vibrating as they speak... What are they saying...? The two are arguing... But... Hnn... So warm...

I lost interest in the words being said, and opted to nestle closer to this new person as they.. Carried me..? Oh... I don't care right now... They're warm... So warm...

...

A boy walked down the hall, heading towards the kitchens. He felt bad about leaving his co-worker to cover for him as well as the girl who had not shown up, and decided that the least he could do was help her clean. He opened the door, stepping inside.

"Hey, how did dinner..." he paused, looking around, but seeing no one. "Hello?"

Taking a few steps further, he noticed someone lying on the floor. His eyes widened slightly as he dashed over, dropping to his knees next to them. Rolling them over, he saw it was her.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, are you alright?!" he asked hurriedly, gently shaking her shoulders. She groaned, trying to pull away. "C'mon, wake up! You have to get up before-"

"Before _what..?_" someone interjected from the doorway. The boy looked over to see the King himself standing there, looking a little less than pleased.

"_What_ is going on here?" he asked, approaching the two on the floor. His brows furrowed slightly as he saw the boy lift the girl just enough to lean her up against his body. The girl._His_ girl.

"I-I'm not sure your majesty-I was just coming back, and she was lying on the floor..." They both looked down as the girl groaned, stirring ever so slightly. Jareth had seen enough. Lowering himself, he gently picked the girl up in his arms.

"Nnnnn..." she protested, attempting to push away from him at first. He pulled her closer in response, not wanting to chance anything. He swiftly turned on his heel and left the room, proceeding down the hallway.

"Please my Lord, I'm sure she's just tired, I-I can take her back to her room!" the boy pleaded, noticing him heading in the opposite direction, "Please don't remove her from service-we need all the help we can-"

"_Silence_." he spoke, pausing in his steps. "The decisions I make are none of your concern, _boy_."

He continued down the hall after hearing no reply from the boy, nor any footsteps indicating he was following him._ Remove her from service..?___It was times like these that he was reminded just how few were actually aware of this girl's alternative position. He was, however, well aware that there were rumours amongst the human servants regarding him having a mistress on the side, though none really knew who this 'mysterious mistress' was. For all they knew, he kept her hidden within his chambers, or locked away in some dungeon beneath the castle.

He scoffed, seemingly amused by the thought, as he looked down at his young mistress. She had burrowed herself closer to him, and he noticed she was holding onto his shirt now. He slowed himself as he approached the doors to his chambers.

He had to break her fever. And he knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. For _either_ of them.

...

No... Don't put me down... It's cold here-come back..

They had placed me with my back against a cold wall. I slumped over onto my side, against the cold floor, having failed to try and move away. I heard a soft squeak, then the steady sound of flowing water. I felt the person lift me back into a sitting position, and hold me there. They sighed, softly muttering something before untying the back of my apron and slipping it off. I began to really start feeling the cold air as they tugged off more and more of the layers until I was back down to my pyjamas, and shaking uncontrollably. They seemed to have paused for barely a moment, before removing the shirt, but leaving my shorts. I was nearly half-naked now, and although the cold air against my skin seemed to be helping clear my mind a little, I still wasn't really aware what was going on, and just craved heat.

I heard another soft squeak and the sound of flowing water was replaced with a few drips. I felt them lift me up once more, and leaned as close to them as possible.. It was cold.. _**I**_ was cold.. I could feel them turn and take a few steps forwards before stopping again.

"...Are you still awake..?" They asked... He asked.___He..?_

"Mmnnnnn..." I groaned in response. All I want is to feel warm again... but why can't I..?

"Is that a yes?" he addressed, and I nodded weakly, burying my face in his shirt. He slowly inhaled a deep breath before gently releasing it. "This is going to get _rather_ uncomfortable, but you need to bear with me."

Bear with him, why w-OHH GOOD LORD, NO-STOPP! I WANT OUT! LET ME GO-PLEASE!

I began thrashing about as a massive shockwave rolled throughout my body. He had slid me into a tub of ice cold water, and was holding me in place as I flailed. My head was above water, but with all the splashing I was doing, you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. I'm sure he was equally as drenched now, though.

The water stung as I continued to fight, though my struggling became less and less as I got tired. My body became numb, and shook instinctively. I could feel my teeth chattering as I whimpered, weakly pushing at his arms. He had one hand over my collarbone and the other one my against my stomach, keeping my body submerged. He remained silent the whole time, no words of sweet nothings or anything. I kind of... appreciated it. He wasn't 'babying' me; despite how childish I must be looking right about now.

Eventually I surrendered, lying as still as I could in the icy cold water. He removed the hand on my stomach, but not my collarbone. I have no idea how he could be keeping his hands in the water that long and still not be bothered by it. ...Maybe it wasn't so cold…or... Maybe I haven't been in here that long... No matter. I slowly tried to sit up as he removed his other hand.

"_**Stay.**_" he commanded, and I stopped moving. Too weak to depend on my own strength, I laid back. I heard him stand and begin to walk away.

"N...no... D-d..don-n't..."

...Who said that? Was that.._** me?**_ No.. I didn't say that.. Did I? Wait-I don't hear him anymore.. Where'd he go? Did he leave? I tried to get up, thinking he had left.

"_**Don't**_ move, I said." came his voice, and I heard him approaching once more. I let out another pathetic whimper, but was surprised as he helped me lift myself out of the water. I shivered some more, feeling the cold air against my skin. It didn't help that I was soaking wet either. Suddenly, I was enveloped by a thick towel.. Or was it a blanket..? It had to be a blanket.. It was so soft.. and big.. I mean, it was dragging on the floor.. I could get lost in this thing..

I leaned back against him slightly, and felt him wrap his arms around me. I was actually feeling a lot better now.. Despite how horrifyingly painful that was.. Though.. I do feel tired.. So.. Tired.. I noticed that I was using him for full support to keep myself up. That... And he was just so much warmer than I was.. Despite being almost as drenched... After I lazily dried most of myself off, he took the wet blanket thing, and wrapped a dry one around me.

"Come..." he said, carefully leading me forwards. He kept one arm around me as he led us out of the bathroom. I paused upon stepping onto the non-tiled surface, but a gentle push from him indicated to keep moving forwards. We moved slowly, as I was more concerned with trying not to trip over the blanket. Once we stopped, he lifted me up, placing me on a rather familiar bed. I felt some more blankets being flung on top of me and curled up in a ball.

The bed sank a little, as I guess he sat on the edge next to me. He put a hand against my forehead, and I reached for his sleeve, pulling it.

"P-please don't g-go.." I muttered, though nearly incoherent. He brushed the back of his hand against my cheek.

"I'm afraid I have some important matters to tend to, that cannot be delayed any longer." he replied.

I let his sleeve go in defeat, nestling myself under his blankets. He ran his hand through my damp hair before standing and casually retreating towards the door.

"...I will be back shortly. You need to rest." he clarified before leaving, shutting the door behind himself. I smiled into the blanket, wanting to stay awake until then, though sleep quickly overtook me.

...I remember waking up a while later to feel something warm sleeping next to me. I instinctively moved closer, and smiled inwardly as I felt him subconsciously wrap him arms around me, pressing his body against mine.

...It didn't take very long until I was sleeping peacefully in his arms.


	5. Feed Me

"Y-you... want me to... f-feed… you..?" I stuttered, _royally_ confused.

"Yes. Come," he replied, motioning for me to come closer.

"Y-yes your majesty… As you wish…" I mumbled awkwardly as I approached with the small tray. I took a deep, shaky breath as I stood before him. I tried not to look into his eyes, for fear of having yet another mental or emotional breakdown. Whichever came first. Though more often than not, it was emotional.

"_Please_, Mistress," he began, pausing as he wrapped an arm around me, effortlessly pulling me onto his lap, "You needn't greet me with such formality when we're not in the presence of others."

I made a strange squeak-like sound, surprised from his actions, and nearly spilled the tray on the both of us. He laughed lightly, keeping the one arm around me. His other arm hung lazily to the side, though he had his hand on my knee, probably to keep me from slipping off, whether I did it unintentionally _or_ on purpose.

"Careful now, Mistress, we wouldn't want any of that to go to waste, now would we~?" he purred into my ear. I shivered slightly, staring at the tray. How was I supposed to _feed_ him? I've never fed anyone else before-hell, I barely feed myself! And even then, I don't exactly have the prettiest of table manners…

"Well..?" he asked. I knew what he was waiting for, and felt my face burn up more._ Feed him-he wants me to feed him! Ohhh, how do I do this?! How do you feed a man you both fear and love?! Why the hell do I keep coming back-I know he's only going to bother and tease me! What-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the feel of his hand against my cheek, and I instinctively looked up. Right up to those eyes…

"My, my, you seem to be burning up. Are you feeling feverish again?" He asked, a playful gleam shone bright within his eyes as a smirk played across his lips. He tried to move his palm to my forehead as I instinctively tried to escape it.

"N-no! Oh good _god_, no!" I exclaimed, pushing his hand away from my face, losing my balance in the process. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt to steady myself, accidentally pulling it down off his shoulder on one side. It took a second before I covered my mouth with my hands, realizing what I'd just said and done. '_Damnit…don't cry; now's really not the time-don't give him the pleasure of breaking me…!'_

He smiled again, watching me with amusement. He left his shirt hanging off the one shoulder. Leaving one hand in front of my face to try and cover my blush, I slowly reached forward, lifting his shirt back onto his shoulder with extreme hesitance as I tried so very hard not to brush his skin, radiating warmth, before looking back down at the still intact tray. I picked up the small spoon, carefully cutting a small piece from one of the servings. Gingerly lifting it, I watched the spoon as I moved it up to him slowly. I held it up in front of him and stared, trying my best to make it look like I clearly had no idea what to do; as I really didn't. I hadn't noticed when he removed his hand from my knee, and held my hand, moving the spoon to his lips and taking the small piece. I looked away as I still blushed, thinking that he would feel awkward having me watch as he ate. He released my hand, and I cut off another piece, slightly bigger than the last. I managed to give it to him on my lonesome without making a mess. Despite everything that has gone on in the past, from his towering over me at close quarters to what had transpired while I had been sick,_ this_ is definitely the _most_ awkward thing I've ever had to do. I don't care if it seems like nothing, but to me, it was something big.

This went on for a few minutes, until he took the spoon from me. I watched as he cut another little piece, figuring that he'd grown tired of my lousy 'feeding skills'. But rather to himself, he raised the spoon to me. I leaned back, looking over to him. He was smiling...never a good sign from the King.

"Try some," he said, but I shook my head. His smile became a small smirk, "What's the matter my dear? Is it poisoned? You wouldn't poison your king, now, would you..?"

"N-no, sir..." I muttered, looking back to the spoon and its contents. "I'm not really…into desserts…"

"Nonsense," he objected, moving it closer to my face. Leaning too far back like the idiot I am, I quickly lost balance, and flailed, sending the tray flying, as well as the spoon in his hand, as I attempted to regain my balance. Of course, in doing so, I ended up pulling his shirt again, but as the tray crashed on the floor with a loud clang, apparently I opted to clinging onto him, startled. I stared at the tray on the floor for a couple seconds before feeling my King's arms loosely wrapped around me. I quickly remembered what was going on, glancing over to a less than amused expression worn on the face that was a little too close to mine. The tears welled up in my eyes once more as I blushed, lowering my head as I looked down.

His eyes seemed to wander over my face before he let out a soft chuckle. I felt a hand placed on the back of my head, and foolishly tried to look back towards it. He took this window of opportunity to draw my face up, his finger under my chin, bringing me that little distance closer, slowly licking along my cheek with his slender tongue. I froze during which, tensing up as a shiver rolled up my spine. A stunned look crossed my face covered by a heavy blush. I gave a small visible shake, looking up to see the widest smirk lain across his expression..

"You had some on your face…" he said playfully, "And since your distaste for such dishes is oh-so-apparent, I figured I would save you the distress and remove it myself~"


	6. Infernal Contraption

_**Featuring the Queen and Jareth**_

* * *

The King stood before his throne, tapping his foot as he stared down at its occupant, lounging as they took up the entirety of it in a most lazy fashion, legs strung over the edge of the arms as they lay reclined. He was growing impatient, the ticking and clicking as they vigorously pressed the small buttons, eyes trained on the screen, only ever moving to glance at the little keys. Shifting his weight to the other foot, Jareth made a deep sound in his throat, attempting to draw their attention up to him. The noise did not cease at first, even as the girl looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Maaayyyyy I help you?" she asked, her tone dripping in sarcasm as she stared up at him. A soft pink came to her cheeks as she returned her gaze back down to the little screen and away from his mismatched eyes.

"My _Queen_, you may very well _help_ me," he began, crossing his arms and he brought on quite the annoyed tone to further show his displeasure and hide the resent in his voice, "if you would so kind as to remove yourself from my cathedra and-"

"No," she said simply, not looking up this time. He felt his blood beginning to boil, even more so when a smile formed on her face, turning into a small chuckle. "Oh, by the way, the Mistress thinks that you have a strange taste in wardrobe, and I must agree, what _is_ with all of the frilly shirts? Do you have matching panties to go? May I see them, your _Majesty?_"

By now the King's face was burning red, both in embarrassment and fury. He had _no_ such articles! How dare she!

"Oh, nevermind my King, I'll just ask the Mistress, surely she should know, am I right?" she purred, a sly smirk upon her face, pressing those buttons much more quickly. She knew for a fact that what she insinuated was far from true, but _anything_ to stir up his life.

"What is it that you are doing with that _thing_?" he asked, his voice hinting disgusted as he snatched up the device, turning slightly as he brought it up to his face. Jareth had to squint to attempt to make out the small, English words, but with little avail. He is capable of reading some of the human language, but he could not seem to make much sense of it. From what was available, was a question of whether or not the Mistress has ever laid eyes upon the _Great goblin King's undergarments_. His brows furrowed more as the screen went black and he could not read the rest.

"Return," he commanded it, staring intently, he repeated a few other words along those lines, even in his goblin tongue, but with not one did it come back. He glared down at the Queen, looking up at him with a smug smirk. "Reveal to me the methods of utilizing this _sorcery_,"

"Sorcery my Lord, oh no, this is no sorcery. You can't just tell a phone to turn on," she chuckled, reaching up for it. He turned his body a little more, denying her. With a light grimace, she rose up, outstretching her hand once more, only to have him move it out of her reach. "Give it back to me _Goblin King_."

"My lady, I am afraid you shall not be indulged until I am informed - !" his sentence cut off as it began to quiver for two, brief moments and he nearly dropped it, pulling it down to his face, wondering if this _phone_ had decided to obey his dictation. He hated human technology as it made no sense to him in any way, shape, or form. "..._Password?_"

"Yes, you need to type the password in so that you can see the text, now here, give it back!" the Queen growled, trying to get it back from him again, clearly irritated. He set his hand on her wrist, slowly pushing it away before beginning to press random buttons on the front, the phone still slid open. Each time she got closer to getting it, he turned away some more. Giving up on such a lost cause, she plopped back down onto his throne, making herself comfortable again as she glared up at him. "You're never going to guess it right, so-"

"What is the password?" he asked, continuing to slowly punch in different letters, symbols and numbers. The Queen rolled her eyes at him, and he completely missed her response, his focus lying on the phone. It began to shake again, making him more curious than ever; what does his Mistress and Queen have to say about him? He glared down at the woman staring up with raised brows. "Come again?"

"I'm _not_ going to tell you," she said, arms crossed, "You can either spend days and nights trying to open it or you can give it back to me now, either way... hey, are you _even listening _to me?"

The King did not respond, preoccupied with the little device, so very determined to solve the riddle; something _he_ of all people believed he would have been able to do with great ease! Now, this became a test of wits, a test that he will not be failing so easily.


	7. Submissive

Jareth walked down the hall, heading back towards his chambers in defeat. He hadn't managed to get the Queen's password, and instead, made a fool of himself trying. He hated such things of technology for the sole reason that he himself was not very accustomed to it. Thus being why there is hardly a single form of electricity throughout Underground.

As he came towards his room, he noticed the door slightly ajar, and heard muffled laughter from inside. Taking a closer look, he saw his mistress sitting on the edge of the circular den-hole in the middle of the room, a glass of milk sitting next to her as she was texting away with _her_ cellphone. With such a _unpleasant_ observation, he was about to turn and leave, strangely not in the mood to play with his mistress, something fairly unusual for after he is bested by his Queen. That was, until a certain few words reached his ears.

"Another point for the queen!" she laughed, clicking away at the tiny buttons.

So, they _were_ talking about him, weren't they..? _Well now, this just got a little more interesting,_ the King thought. Perhaps he _would_ pay his mistress a much needed visit. He could figure out what they speak of him behind his back _and_ rekindle his sense of masculinity. _Two birds with one stone, as they say._

He slowly stepped into his chambers, silently closing his doors behind him.

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh at the texts I'd just received. Ohhh, the things we do to our poor Jareth, the things we have put him through… I laughed some more, we haven't really done much of anything just yet, and already, the Queen can send him storming off in silence!

"Another point for the Queen!" I exclaimed, taking a drink of victory from my glass of milk. I was too busy texting, hearing those little ticks to have noticed someone else joining me in the room, or the soft 'click' from the door being closed. It was only _after_ I'd sent my reply and closed my phone that I noticed him standing halfway between where I was and the now closed door. Naturally I froze, phone in hand.

Like a deer caught in headlights, I neither spoke or moved, despite the list of profanities running through my mind that I wished I could say at this very moment.

* * *

I watched as my mistress finally realized I was here. I couldn't help but grin as her smile faded into a look that was almost curious, yet filled with fear. _'She must be curious as to why I'm here and yet afraid of my being here at the same time...'_ I much rather liked it that way. I quite enjoyed holding all the cards.

"Communicating with the Queen, I presume..?" I asked, taking a few steps forwards. She hesitantly nodded, keeping careful eyes on me. "May I see your... _phone_?"

She took a moment before shaking her head. This was where things were going to become fun for me. I slipped my gloves off my hands as I casually moved towards her, her eyes darting between them and my eyes, knowing just how much these small actions frighten her so.

"My, my, how dare you defy your _King_..? Wherever has this newfound bravery come from, I wonder...no matter, I shall deal with _that_ later.." I teased, stopping at the edge of the den, right across from her. I held my hand out, implying that she hand it over, and she looked from the phone in her hand and then back to me before just barely shaking her head again. Despite liking where this was going, I displayed a slight look of annoyance; couldn't allow her to feel too much as though this is a game. I carefully stepped into the den and became slightly intrigued by what she did next.

The girl shoved her phone down the front of her shirt.

* * *

I didn't have any time to realize that I had just made the biggest mistake ever. I did the first thing that came to mind in order to hide my phone from him. I mean, every other girl who's ever hidden her phone from someone has usually always hid it in their shirt! Unfortunately, I forgot that I wasn't dealing with a teacher or the principle. I was dealing with _Jareth_. It was already far too late to fix my mistake, as the King was already on the prowl.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." he said, drawing closer, "Surely by now you should be aware that I'm not afraid to retrieve it from you myself, Mistress…"

"P-p-please d-d-don't!" I stuttered, trying to crawl away backwards. It was in vain, as he already moved over top of my body, using his to keep me pinned down in place.

* * *

I watched as she struggled beneath me, trying to escape. She was pushing at my chest, trying to get me off. Such an action was bold coming from her. She certainly_ was_ frantic.

I smirked, sliding my hands from her hips, to just barely under her shirt, holding them on her waist. She was shaking against my warm touch, trying harder to push me away, murmurs of '_no_' and '_stop_' escaping her lips as she tried to fight against me.

"All I asked for was the phone, a simple request in itself..." I purred, sliding my hands a little higher to her ribcage, causing her to try pushing at my wrists instead. I removed my hands momentarily, snatching hers, and holding them above her head with just one as she struggled, retuning the other beneath her shirt, against her skin."But you chose to do things the hard way~"

"_Jareth - _please stop! I'll give you the phone - just, _please_ Jareth!" she begged. I stopped progressing for a moment. I cannot recall the last time she used my name in place of 'Your Majesty' or 'Sir'. In fact, I don't recall her _ever_ saying my name. Not while in my presence, at least. Despite my telling her she may refer to me by such.

"J...Jareth…" she cried, her breathing ragged. Her tears were welled up in her eyes as she gave up the fight. The way she was uttering my name…I found it...almost..._Enticing…_

"_Jareth..._" she uttered softly, turning her head to stare off at the wall as she closed her eyes in defeat. I barely heard it that time. So selfishly, I wanted to hear her say it more, but...she was still trembling beneath me, breathing heavily.

"Mistress..." I began, releasing her wrists and brushing the back of my now free one against her cheek. She flinched, but otherwise didn't move at first. The Mistress then retrieved the phone from her shirt, putting it down on the floor next to me. I removed my other hand from beneath her shirt, and held her face in both being careful as I gently turned her to look at me, wiping her tears away with my thumbs. She gazed up dejectedly, looking deep into my eyes, another thing that she has not ever really done.

"Jareth..." she whimpered, reaching up and wrapping her arms around my neck. She tugged me closer, and I obliged this little request, allowing her to pull me against her. She repositioned her arms a little and held onto me more tightly. I slid my hands beneath her back, lifting as I sat up, pulling her onto my lap. She remained with her arms still tightly wrapped around me, straddling me as she hid her face by burying it in my shoulder. I could feel her few stray tears seeping into my shirt as I held her close.

A short while into the embrace, her body relaxed, and her breathing evened out. _'...She fell asleep…'_

It had never actually occurred to me before now, but perhaps, I began to ponder, I may be pushing this girl a little too far. Here now, she sleeps within my grasp, my servant; my Mistress. Will she continue to remain within reach, this _woman_ who believes she is a mere plaything to me? As I poke and prod, provoke and incite these reactions?

I held her sleeping form a little more tightly in my arms; she has yet to leave, and that is all that matters.


End file.
